Dilemma
by cute-crazy-chick1
Summary: Finished!PLZ REVIEW
1. the memories

Dilemma  
  
This is my first fan fiction and it is a song fiction so it's going to be pretty short. I'm not very good at punctuation and spelling so please don't leave me horrible reviews do to that.  
  
Don't forget I don't own any of the characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling.(I think that's how u spell it.)  
  
Well here we go...  
  
Chapter1  
  
I love you and I need you Nelly, I love you, I do Need you  
  
No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo Boy, you know I'm crazy over you  
  
No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo You know I'm crazy over you  
  
Harry walked in to see his girlfriend Ginny sitting among packed boxes locking through a photo album with tears in her eyes. It's been a year since Ginny left hogwarts and two years since Harry left. They were now living together in a small apartment and moving to a home down by diagon alley.  
  
Well let's take you back a while to when Ginny was in sixth grade and Harry was in seventh.  
  
Ginny had come back from the summer looking great. She had gotten her fiery red hair styled, she had um... matured and was one of the prettiest girls in hogwarts. Not just that she had her confidence back and had gotten over Harry.  
  
Sometime through the year believe it or not Draco and Ginny got together, she had believing he had a soft side. She was madly in love with him; they were the cutest couple in hogwarts.  
  
It was coming around to the end of the year and Ginny was so worried, she didn't know what would happen between her and Draco. He would be graduating from hogwarts, and she would be returning for another year.  
  
She tried to talk to Draco about it but he would just blow it of by saying things like "don't worry about it babe when it comes to that then will deal with it."  
  
This worried her but she just reminded her self how much she and Draco were in love.  
  
The end of the year eventually came and while everyone was saying good bye on platform thirteen 1\2 (I think that's what it is) Draco planted one last kiss on Ginny's lips.  
  
"I love you," whispered Ginny.  
  
"Me too. I'll owl you," said Draco and with that he walked off.  
  
Ginny felt slightly worried he never said me too.  
  
Each day Ginny waited for the owl from her boyfriend but it never came. About a month or so later Ginny did receive an owl. As she opened it and read it she burst into tears.  
  
Ginny  
  
This is me Malfoy. I apologise for not owling you sooner. I've been thinking seeing as I've graduated I have to get on with my life. If you're ever around after you've graduated look me up.  
  
Malfoy  
  
After that Ginny was devastated she couldn't give up. About a year later Ron and Hermione tried to set her up with Harry. It didn't go so bad so they went on a few more dates and well that brings you back to where we started.  
  
Ginny had been packing up the last bit other and Harry's stuff when she came a cross an old photo album of hers.  
  
She opened it up and there on the first page was a picture of her and Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry walked in to see Ginny sitting down with the photo album in her hands and tears coming down her cheeks. Thanks please review so I know whether to add chapter 2. 


	2. the move

Chapter2 Uh-uh-uh-uh I met this chick and she just moved right up the block from me And she got the hots for me, the finest thing I need to see But oh, no, no, she got a man and a son, oh-oh, but that's okay 'Cause I wait for my cue and just listen, play my position Like a shortstop, pick up e'rything mami hittin' And in no time I better make this friend mine and that's for sure 'Cause I-I never been the type to break up a happy home But there's something 'bout baby girl, I just can't leave her 'lone So tell me, ma, what's it gonna be She said, "You don't know what you mean to me," come on  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh. nothing," she replied quickly wiping the tears from her cheek and stuffing the photo album in a nearby box. "Just looking through some of our old stuff."  
  
"Well love are we all packed up because the trucks here."  
  
She shook her head but muttered to her self so no one else could here. "As ready as all ever be."  
  
Once everything was loaded into the truck they set off for there new home. Ginny new nothing about this home except that it was in the higher priced homes. Harry had said it was a surprise.  
  
When they were driving down one of the roads Ginny was looking out her window all these homes were gigantic. Then she saw a beautiful ranch up a head. There was a beautiful cottage type home and a large fenced field with a beautiful mare with her foal and a stallion farther down the field.  
  
To Ginny's surprise they pulled into the ranch.  
  
Harry leaned over to Ginny and said, "Welcome home Gin."  
  
"But how?" she asked.  
  
"I've been saving up a bit, and I have some that my parents left me but that doesn't matter are you happy?" he asked.  
  
"Oh darling of course I am," she said as she through her arms around him.  
  
"Well then let's get out and look around," Harry suggested.  
  
As they were walking around Ginny noticed the house across the street. It was a mansion and a beautiful one at that. "Harry darling do you know who lives across the street, they seem to be having a big party."  
  
"No honey but I can find out if you like I'll just ask the moving people see if they know."  
  
"Ok," she replied.  
  
As Harry was walking away a thought came to her mind, Draco Malfoy. "Ginny smarten up," she told her self. "You're with Harry now."  
  
Then she saw Harry coming up he didn't look too pleased.  
  
"Ginny there's something I need to talk to you about, our neighbour is Draco Malfoy."  
  
  
  
Thanks please review so I know whether to add chapter 3. 


	3. second guessing

Chapter3 No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo Boy, you know I'm crazy over you  
  
No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo You know I'm crazy over you  
  
"Gin, I'm so sorry," said Harry as he pulled her in to his arms.  
  
She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "Harry don't worry about it I'm sure we can be civil."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Harry  
  
Ginny smiled, "of course I am." Inside that's not how she really felt. She had a rush of mixed feelings for Draco; Sadness, madness, and .desire.  
  
That night while lying in bed beside Harry who was fast asleep thoughts were running through her mind. He said to look him up when I graduated do you think he remembers me...  
  
Sorry this was a really short chapter please review 


	4. The vistors and a little surprise

Chapter4  
  
Uh-uh-uh-uh I see a lot in your look and I never say a word I know how n****s start actin' trippin' , and hate up all the girls And there's no way Nelly go for it Ain't no dame, as you could see But I-I like your steeze, your style, your whole demeanor The way you come through and holler, and swoop me in his two-seater Now that's gangsta and I got special ways to thank ya, don't you forget it But it ain't that easy for you to back up and leave him But you and me we got ties for different reasons I respect that and right before I turned to leave She said, "You don't know what you mean to me," come on  
  
It was the next day and Harry had to go visit Hagrid for the day so Ginny thought she'd take a ride on the stallion.  
  
Mean while there was a huge party at Draco's.  
  
"Hey check out that chick on the horse," said Blaize  
  
"Yeah she just moved in with her boyfriend," informed Malfoy.  
  
"Well I don't know 'bout you but I'm going over to say hi," Blaize told the rest of the guys.  
  
So the lot of them went over. As Ginny was putting away the mare she saw him.  
  
Oh my god its Draco she thought to her self. He looks so hot.  
  
He was wearing a whit muscle shirt and a pair of black baggy pants.  
  
As Draco got closer he seemed to recognize the girl. She's really pretty thought Draco. She was wearing a hot pink alter top with tight jeans that had a flare.  
  
"Hey we thought we'd come by and welcome Draco's new neighbor," said Blaize as soon as they were in hearing distance.  
  
But at that same time Draco had noticed something; that was Ginny Weasly.  
  
"Ginny," Draco practically screamed.  
  
"Nice to see you again Draco," she said rather coolly "It's nice to meet you," she said referring to the rest of the guys.  
  
Not wanting to be rude she invited them in for a drink, she was so surprised she didn't know what to do.  
  
After getting them all a drink and talking for a bit Blaize said he really needed to go and discreetly said how he was sure the rest of them all had something to do to. He then shouted to Draco, "see ya later pal" and winked.  
  
After wards it was so quiet you could have heard a mouse.  
  
"Ginny, I-I owe you an explanation, I'm sorry I was scared I didn't know what to do, my dad wanted me to be a death eater and everything was screwed up."  
  
Ginny had tears in her eyes, "Draco I loved you I really did and you hurt me a lot."  
  
"Ginny I know you did and I loved you just as much-hell I still love you, he said as he brush a tear from her cheek."  
  
"Draco you better go Harry will be here really soon," said Ginny coming to her sences.  
  
She then walked Draco to the door. "Well it was nice to talk to you well I hope to see you again."  
  
"Don't worry Ginny you'll see me again after all were neighbors, I love you."  
  
Ginny opened the door and with that he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He reopened her heart. She slowly opened her mouth to him accepting his kisses and kissing him back while putting her arms around his neck.  
  
She didn't know how long they stood there with the door open but then they pulled apart to the sound of a car.  
  
He he hope you liked it please review 


	5. confusion, new feelings

Hey everyone,  
  
I wasn't gonna update but i got a review from someone who i am now reading one of there storys. Thanks to the encouragement of that review I decided to give it another chance.  
  
jules182hprox- Thank you for reviewing, and your story is great.  
  
Now heres the story.. Enjoy!  
  
* No matter what I do, all I think about is you. Even when I'm with my boo, boy you know im crazy over you. No matter what I do, all I think about is you. Even when im with my boo, you know I'm crazy over you.*  
  
"Draco... you have to leave, please...he's home!" cried Ginny. Her mind was still trying to process the fact that she had been kissing her ex. boy friend when her boyfrend/ spouse has arrived home!  
  
Draco looked like he was going to say something , but he then sighed, turning and leaving Ginny alone in her home.  
  
Quickly to keep her mind from wandering Ginny began to make some coffee, thinking of how she got herself into this big mess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile*  
  
Harry got out of his car and started to walk up his walkway to his and Ginny's bran new home. He was busy replaying the visit he had with Hagrid in his mind.  
  
Since Harry was now an auror he was well aware of what went on in the ministries office. He had needed t let hagrid know to be ver careful and to fix a few things.  
  
Flashback  
  
" Hagrid you just can't go jinxing things!" shouted Harry.  
  
"But those brats, they just wouldn't stop knocking on the door of my hut."  
  
"Thats no excuse to jinx your door to talk to them! For crying out loud your not even suppose to be using majic! Little children will be going home during the break going mommy a door yelled at me!" Harry stated.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
All of a sudden Harry was brought back to reality when someone bumped into him.  
  
"Potter" Draco managed to say. And with that quickly left Harry there and made his way down the driveway.  
  
Being too confused to reply Harry just made his way up to the house and decided he would ask Ginny why Draco Malfoy his worst ennemy had just left his house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny was pouring some coffee into her favorite mug when she heard the door open then shut. Here it comes she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Gin," greeted harry as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey hunny, how was your day?" asked Ginny hoping she could start a conversation.  
  
"Oh not bad, I think I've convince Hagrid to stop jinxing stuff before the ministry gets involved." Harry explained then flashed her one of his signature smiles.  
  
Ginny smiled back, but it wasn't the same. Usually these smiles made her feel like nothing else in the world existed except for them. But today it wasn't the same. Today it was just a smile.  
  
"Babe," said Harry inturrupting Ginnys trail of thoughts.  
  
"Ya-huh," replied Ginny, taking a seat with beside Harry at the kitchen table.  
  
"Can I ask you a question...?  
  
"Ya , of course go ahead," said Ginny feelimng kind of nervous since she knew what was coming.  
  
"Why was Draco here? He bumped into me when i was coming up the walkway and then just took off."  
  
"Oh...He came to see who the neighbors were, say hello and all.."  
  
"Why was he leaving so fast?" asked Harry remembering the look on Draco's face when he saw him.  
  
" Ohh.. you know i wasn't umm very polite to him, he's not exactly my favorite person as you know." Nice lie Ginny she thought to her self... you wern't too polite ehh.. mabye you were tooo polite!  
  
"Oh I see.." said Harry, he wasn't sure if he believed her. There was a look in her eyes. What was he thinking this is Ginny of course she's telling the truth he told himself.  
  
"Oh what did you say dear?" she asked seeing as she had heard some type of mumbleing.  
  
"Oh I was just wondering umm... what do you want for supper? harry quickly replied.  
  
"Oh I'm going to make some spaghetti, so just go watch some television in the mean time hunny."  
  
That would give her some time to think some things out decide what her feelings were telling her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***************************************************************  
  
Thats the end of chapter 5.  
  
Thank you for reading and please review to tell me if I should update. And if you think its bad you can even review to say i shouldn't update! Just some kind of response Please.  
  
Amanda  
  
oh... I forgot I don't own any of the characters or anything that belongs to the original author of harry potter. 


	6. hes the at least she hopes so

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own any of the characters or anything else. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling~  
  
And I'd like to thank these ppl for reviewing! Hermile: Ya , he probably wouldn't refer to himself as malfoy but i was trying to make him sound rude and obnoxious. (You never know with malfoys! LOL) jules182hprox: Thanks your stories are awesome too! And thanx for being great and encouraging me to continue! Your one of a kind!! mbmouse: Thanx, and about the hagrid thing, well I always pictured him as one of those who would say "well he did it first!" You know rough on the outside but really a big teddy bear inside! lolz  
  
Well ppl plz keep reading and feel free to make any sugestions plz!  
  
Now on with the story....  
  
* Sing it for me k, I love you and I need you, I do. And its more than you'll ever know. Boy, its for sure. You can always count on my love. Forever more. Yeah yeah  
  
East coast, I know you're shakin' right. Down south, I know you're bouncin' right. West coast, I know you're walkin' right. (Cause you don't know what you mean to me) Midwest, I see you're swingin' right*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why am I second guessing my relationship with Harry? I love Him! Draco hurt me, Alot!!!!  
  
Ginny was very confused, all her thoughts seemed to be running into each other. She couldn't think straight. It felt like there was a war going on in her head.  
  
"SPRTZ," all of a sudden Ginny was brought back to reality. The pasta that had been boiling on the stove started to overflow onto her hand.  
  
"Shit!" Ginny screamed as she felt a surge of pain coming from her and. She grabbed a cloth from the sink and tried draining the past. It spilt all over the place as when she dropped the pot wincing in pain. It all of a sudden became obvious to her that this was a bad burn.  
  
"Babe, are you ok?!?!" Harry asked coming into the kithen to see what all the noise was from. Thinking quickly when he saw the mess he got out his wand and cleaned it up.  
  
"ya, im fin-Ouch!" Ginny said as she went to pick up the pot. Making supper was now not an option.  
  
"Gin let me see your arm!" Harry demanded in a firm way to let her know that he was serious. Sheepishly Ginny brought out her hand from behind her back and showed her boyfriend. Her cheeks were red, she could feel it. She was so embarresed at how she just drifted into her thoughts like that.  
  
"Honey, I'll go call hermione mabye she'll know a spell to heal this." harry said after looking over her burn for a while.  
  
"Harry, she's on vacation with ron and all our phone numbers are packed away anyways."  
  
"Well sweetie....our last option is the muggle way. There's a hospital not too far from here."  
  
(hehe, I know an auror would know healing spells but I despretley needed a twist.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During th ecar ride that was about an hour an a half Ginny thought about what was happening in her life.  
  
Finally she came to a descision. She had to stay with Harry, she coudn't bare to hurt hm. Not just that Harry loved her, he had never hurt her and he would die for her. All those years at hogwarts he liked her and she hurted hm terribly when she was going out with Draco. She couldn't do that to him again.  
  
Yes it was final she would stay with Harry, They were meant to be together. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time Ginny and Harry made it home from the hospital it was extremely late.  
  
God, you wait in line for hours just so they can give u a prescription and put you on pain killer! thought Ginny.  
  
"Ginny?!" harry said wondering if she was awke or not.  
  
"Are we home?" Ginny mummbled still being in pain and half a sleep.  
  
"Ya, here sweetie all carry you in."  
  
"Harr-" before Ginny could protest Harry had already picked her up.  
  
By the time Harry reached their room he noticed that Ginny had fallen back asleep. He carefully put her down in the bed trying not to wake her up.  
  
She's had one long day! I have to make sure malfoy leaves her alone!  
  
He then looked at the clock on his bedside it was already 2 in the morning. What a long day he had ahead of him. He would only be getting 4 hours of work today.  
  
He looked a Ginny sleeping peacefully. He went to the linen closet and grabbed some blankets. He then set him self up in the spare bedroom, placing his glasses on the table and drifting off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny woke up at 10 am the next morning. She was confused and immediatly started to try and remember why she was in her bed fully dressed.  
  
As she went to get out of bed , she saw that on her night stand there was a hand written note.  
  
Good moring sweetie, well if your reading this note i assume its morning.  
  
Ginny laughed, Harry sure could go on!  
  
well ya anyways, you fell asleep last night so I put you in your bed, I had to leave for work this morning, have a good day I'll see you later. I love you alot  
  
love you Harry  
  
Ginny smiled, Harry was always so thoughtful and kind. There was now no doubt in her mind. She loved Harry James Potter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. Plz review, oh and im stuck on a writers block so i need help from you guys.  
  
So who should Ginny end up with?  
  
Harry  
  
or  
  
Draco  
  
Plz review! 


	7. I never knew him

Hey guys! This is gonna be the last chapter. I'm sorry its short but this was a bad written fic. That is going no where so I'm gonna focus on something else that has more potential and work harder at it. Thanks for those who reviewed, and warning this is going to be a bad attempt at a quick ending. I'm also changing my name to CuTe_BaYbE_GuRl. Thanks for listening. *~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**  
  
Ginny got out of bed, she had to go to Draco and talk to him for one last time make sure she had made the right decision.  
  
She quickly took a shower and changed in to a pair of faded Jean capris with a baby blue tee. She quickly brushed her hair up into a pony tail put on some liquid eyeliner, a little lip gloss and was ready to go.  
  
She put on her running shoes, locked her house and started down her driveway.  
  
For some reason her Labrador pixie was barking and Ginny didn't know what was wrong. Ginny followed Pixie all the way to the woods. Then pixie just stopped and Ginny heard a somewhat familiar voice saying. " Are you sssure ssshe doessn't know you're here?"  
  
Then she heard harry reply "Yes master, she has no reason to be part of my business affairs."  
  
Ginny then realized Harry was talking to Voldermort. Ginny's first impulse was to run, she ran as fast as she could locking her self in her room once she reached the ranch.  
  
Ginny then heard the door slam shut and Harry's voice yelling" Ginny!" in an angry voice she didn't even recognize. Once he reached the door not even bothering to check if it was locked he screamed alohomora (A\N I have no Friken Clue how to spell the unlock charm lol)  
  
"Ginny were you spying on me? " Harry shouted glaring daggers at her.  
  
At first Ginny couldn't find her voice. "You're a death eater," she managed to get out in a soft frightened child's voice.  
  
Harry laughed a cruel unrecognizable laugh.  
  
"You are so naïve you have never notice where all my money comes from or how we are always moving. You should wake up from the fairy tell you think you're living in Ginny."  
  
"Harry leave me alone now, I refuse to be part of this!" Ginny practically shouted. She had gained her strength back but just to loose it again in a second.  
  
"Cruico" Yelled Harry.  
  
Next thing Ginny knew she was on the floor feeling more pain then she had ever endured in her whole life. It felt like all her limbs were fighting to get away from her body, being ripped apart.  
  
Right before the pain made Ginny collapse she saw two silvery gray eyes.  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**  
  
"Ginny.Ginny are you ok?" Ginny woke up to a voice calling her name. As She opened her eyes she saw the eyes of her very worried older brother Ron.  
  
"Oh Ron!" She sobbed. She then noticed she was in a hospital.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked her older brother.  
  
"Ginny you're in St. Mungo's and you should be very careful, how are you? I was so worried!" Cried Hermione.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Ginny asked feeling very confused.  
  
"As soon as Ma-Draco called us we apparated right over I was so worried Gin I had no idea about Ha-I'm so sorry!" Ron said, his voice cracking.  
  
" You're mum and dad should be here any minute, us and your brothers have been taking turns watching you." Informed Hermione.  
  
Ginny looked around the room and amongst the piles of presents was her hero seated on a chair.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny asked her voice coming out like a child's.  
  
He walked over to the bed and Hermione and Ron said they were going to check if Mrs. Weasly had arrived yet.  
  
"Ginny I'm so sorry." he began.  
  
Ginny stopped him, "why are you sorry you saved me."  
  
"Yes but I shouldn't have left you in the first place. I love you and it's my fault you were hurt." As he said this he took his hand in hers and looked her in the eyes. "Ginny I know this is soon but can I have one more chance?"  
  
"Of course." She replied. As they were moving closer together about to kiss they were interrupted by the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice.  
  
"Oh my poor baby Ginny!"  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**  
  
Ginny was in the car with her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. They were on their way to the hearing of Harry Potter. Ginny was shaking because she was so scared. She would have to testify, but she knew Draco would be there with her. She had recovered physically, but still had many nightmares. Each night she would wake up to Draco hugging her and smoothing down her hair.  
  
After the hearing she would have to face something else. She would have to go back in the house and clear everything out. It may be a swish of the wand but she had to face the memories.  
  
Once they arrived at the courthouse Ginny decide she would stay outside of the courtroom until they needed her.  
  
Shortly after a man came outside of the room and said " Virginia Adrienne Weasley?"  
  
"Yes," she asked a little frightened.  
  
"Please follow me."  
  
Ginny followed him into a courtroom and took a seat beside the judge at the witness stand.  
  
"Miss Virginia can you please drink this?" The judge handed her a vile of veristimn (A/N??? The truth potion LoL)  
  
"Virginia Weasley where were you the night of August 15th?"  
  
" I was at my ranch, I was going to see Draco Malfoy to see if I made the right choice whether to stay with Harry Potter. I was confused in who I loved, my old flame Draco or my boyfriend Harry." She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment but she had no control over what she was saying. "When I went outside my dog pixie wouldn't stop barking so I followed her to the woods. I then heard Harry talking about me to Voldermort." She heard people shudder when she said that but Draco just gave her a smile of encouragement. "Then I ran as fast as I could to my home and locked myself in my room. Harry broke the door open and told me how naïve I was. I told him I was leaving and he put the Cruico curse on me. The last thing I remember before I passed out was seeing Draco's eyes."  
  
By the time Ginny was finished tears were rolling down her cheeks. The judge issued a recess while the jury decided on a conviction.  
  
About ten minutes later everyone was called back into the court room and the jury announced their verdict.  
  
"The jury decide Harry potter is guilty of the Cruico curse, and being a death eater. He is sentenced to life in askaban."  
  
Ginny then left the courtroom and felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She then went across the street (she lives with Draco now) and faced her fears. She opened the door and swish her wand packing everything in boxes. She then put up a fore sale sign and went home. She felt so much better.  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**  
  
Ginny had just gotten out of the shower in her towel. Draco was taking her out for supper to celebrate her victory.  
  
She put on a spaghetti strap, low cut emerald dress the hugged her figure and had a slip up to mid thigh. She then put on some liquid eyeliner with some light green eyeshadow and some lip-gloss. She curled her hair so it looked wild and natural.  
  
She grabbed her shawl and purse, then went down the stairs. She then saw Draco in a beautiful suit looking extremely hansom. He offered her an arm and brought her outside to where she saw a limousine.  
  
"Draco, Oh My god!" She screamed in shock.  
  
"Honey this is a special night. Now let's go we have reservations."  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**  
  
The Limousine stopped at a very fancy, ritzy restaurant called, the petit Coeur. Once they were seated and gave the man their jackets Draco said he had to go to the bathroom. Next thing Ginny knew she heard a familiar voice on the microphone.  
  
"Virginia Weasley I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago. You were my first true love and best friend but I was too Naïve to see it. You then had the heart to give me a second chance and this time I'm not going to waste it. Virginia Adrienne Weasley will you be my wife? Be there with me through thick and thin, have children with me and grow old with me?"  
  
Once she was out of shock she ran up to him and said, "of course, you've been there for me the whole way through. I love you Draco Malfoy!"  
  
All around them people seated at different tables were clapping but Draco and Ginny didn't notice anyone in the room but each other. They were happy to look forward to a life together.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
That's the end please tell me what you think of the last chapter I tried to wrap it up better.  
  
Well I better go CuTe_BaYbE_GuRl 


End file.
